100 Zexals
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: 100 challenges. Collection of short one-shots themes. Characters and pairings vary.
1. Into The Vast Sky

**Me: Before anyone bugs me, no this is not a new story! Okay, it could count as a new story I guess, but this is the 100 theme challenges posted by Ruki on Team Catshark's facebook page! I'm doing it here! So there's a hundred themes, and I'll try to do them all! Seems impossible, doesn't it!**

**Well there's only gonna be short one-shot thingys. I'll try to do one per day if it's possible! Anyway, here Number 1!**

* * *

**Into The Vast Sky**

"Yuma. What is the point of this?" Astral asked Yuma, who was lying on a grassy hill looking up at the sky.

"I told you already! We're watching the sky and the clouds go by!" Yuma said.

"The clouds?"

"Yeah. The clouds. Those fluffy white things in the sky! See?" Yuma pointed at one floating by. "That one looks like a boat! And that one looks like a rabbit!"

"Oh. So these 'clouds' accumulate shapes in the sky and humans enjoy naming them."

Yuma sighed. "You don't get it! It's calming! And it's fun trying to tell what it is sometimes!" He looked at Astral with an annoyed expression. "Like that one! It's really complicated! I can't tell what it is!"

"It looks like Gagaga Magician."

"What?" Yuma squinted at the cloud. "How?"

"Well, the end that points out is similar to Gagaga Magician's hat. And those wisps floating around it are like the chains around Gagaga Magician. And the large part at the end is like Gagaga Magician's cloak."

"Uh…" Yuma looked at the cloud again. "It does kinda seem like it…."

Yuma lay there with Astral floating next to him for a while.

"Yuma. Do you think the sky ever ends?"

"Huh? Why?" Yuma looked over at him.

"Well, the sky just seems so big. It is so large and vast. Do you think it ends somewhere?"

"Hmm, I don't think so!" Yuma smiled up at the blue sky. "Dad said he wanted to go to the edge of the world! But now that I think about it, even if it's the world's edge, the sky's still there over it! I guess the sky just doesn't ever end then! It's always up there, watching over us!"

"I see." Astral looked up too.

A cool breeze blew past them, stirring up leaves. They flew up, being pushed by the wind, right up into the sky, and seemed to disappear in the bright sun.

"Come on! Akari's gonna freak if I miss dinner again!" Yuma laughed.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I know, short. But it's just a one-shot! Review, favourite, follow, I'll be back eventually, I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SO PLEASE DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT! See ya!**


	2. A Star Spangled Sky

**Me: It's so hot out! I hate the heat! Here's Number 2 if I don't burn up first!**

* * *

**A Star-Spangled Sky**

"If it is so dark out, wouldn't it be hard to see the clouds?" Astral asked as Yuma jumped up to try and climb onto the roof of his house.

"We're not up here for the clouds Astral! It's for the stars!" Yuma said as he jumped again, and managed to get a good grip on the roof. He pulled himself up slowly.

"The stars? Are they night versions of clouds then?"

"No! There's still clouds in the sky, but at night, it's better to look at the stars!" Yuma lay on the roof and pointed at some in the sky.

"The bright things in the sky?"

"Yeah! Those are stars! They're really pretty cause they shine in the night sky! That one's the Northern Star! It helps people know where North is! Back then, when people wanted to go north to a better land, they would follow it at night!"

"So it is like a freedom star?"

"Mmhmm! Slaves would follow it to freedom! And see those other seven stars? It looks like some sort of ladle outline! Those three are the handle, while those four form the scooper thingy! It's called the Big Dipper! If you can find it in the sky, then right above it is the Northern Star!" He pointed at the Big Dipper, then moved upwards to the Northern Sky.

"But there are so many stars in the sky! How do you find that one individual star?" Astral asked.

"I'm, not really sure either! I just look up, and it's always right up there! The brightest star in the sky's always right above us!" Yuma looked up at the sky, which was covered in twinkling stars. Out of all of them, the North Star stood out the most.

"I see. These stars always float above us." Astral looked at all of them. "They seem almost magical as they shine in the air.

"I didn't really follow what you said, but yeah! It's like a magical moment, to be able to watch the stars in the sky on a silent, clear night!" Yuma stared up at the sky. It wasn't really that dark out, with the stars illuminating the entire sky! More like a gentle, dark blue with white lights dotting every available spot!

The night passed, and at some point, Yuma fell asleep on the roof. Astral didn't notice though. He was entranced by the stars still sparkling throughout the entire night.

* * *

**Me: You know, I think that's, like, the fanciest language I've ever used! Anyway, see ya tomorrow!m I gotta sleep now!**


	3. In The Blue Moon

**Me: Hey! Here's Number 3! This one's about, uh, gimme a moment!**

**(rustles through papers)**

**Found it! Well, you'll just have to read and see! This takes place after the WDC!**

* * *

**In The Blue Moon**

Ryouga walked next to the ocean side as the moon moved the waves in and out. He had just finished his daily visit to Rio at the hospital, and was making his way back their house.

Every single day, it was always the same. He could hardly recall any of his day at all, but it was always the same. To everyone out there, he was Shark, the man who had regained his title and his honour, and now everyone was at his heels. He had people wanting his autograph, him to participate in their tournaments, and more.

He hated it. He liked it better back when he was little and when everything was simple. Him and Rio would duel and play every day. Now everything had changed after the accident with IV. IV had apologized, promised to make up for it, and had even helped him get the money for Rio's operation to commence! It wasn't his fault, Ryouga didn't blame him, but that didn't change the fact that the things that happened in the past wouldn't disappear.

The water swept past Ryouga's feet, soaking the bottom of his shoes. The blue moon reflected off the water's surface and rippled as the waves washed upon the shore.

The only time of day he really enjoyed anymore was when he could visit Rio. There, he wasn't Shark, the duelist who made it to the finals of the WDC. There, he was just plain Ryouga. A 14 year old teenager just wanted to enjoy some time with his little sister!

The tide swept in some more. Time was passing. The ocean breeze blew past. Ryouga looked at his deck. Sharks. In the ocean, sharks were free creatures. They were powerful enough to swim where they wanted too. They weren't bound down by the force of everyday life. He wished he had that freedom.

More time passed. He needed to go now. Rouga took one last glance at the ocean before walking away.

* * *

**Me: I made 70 bucks today so I can buy more cards! See ya tomorrow! It's Saturday! I love Saturdays! Saturdays are awesome! Good night!**


	4. Early Bird

**Me: This one's written differently from the other ones. Just read on and you'll see why. Anyway, this takes place REALLY early in the show, after episode 14. I'm getting my write on! **

**(looks around)**

**Gods that was horrible. **

**Early Bird**

Dear Diary,

I know it's weird of me to be writing right now. There's still two hours until I have to go to school, so I have lots of time. Also, it's right in the morning, so I can't talk about my day. I just felt like talking a bit.

I'm worried about Yuma. He's been talking to himself a lot lately. He said someone called Astral was following him around. It's been really weird! But because of Astral, he's been winning all these duels! He usually doesn't win any!

But just yesterday, we were walking home from a shop duel tournament, where he lost, and we were crossing the street. I nearly got hit by a truck, but he pushed me out of the way! And then afterwards he was just all frozen! It was like he just, lost it!

There's so many things in my life right now! There was that girl Cat who was suddenly all up with Yuma and talking to him and other stuff too! I-It's not like I care what kind of girls Yuma likes! But she was just blushing at him! Right there in plain sight!

Well it doesn't matter to me who likes Yuma! He's just my childhood friend! Of course I care for him. In a friendly fashion!

Yuma's been getting these weird cards called Numbers. They've been appearing everywhere! Shark got one, Ukyo-sensei, those two gangsters who Yuma and Shark teamed up to fight, and even ESPer Robin! Plus that time at the shopping mall where suddenly it was attacked, then in the blink of an eye, Yuma was being arrested by police people and the criminal looked all old and drained.

Yuma's still upset about what happened yesterday. I'm not sure what happened, but he's really upset! Me and Tetsuo are gonna try and cheer him up after school today! I'm gonna make him a Duel Meal. Maybe he'll cheer up then.

I have to get ready for school now. It's still pretty early, but I also need to make that Duel Meal! I'll write tonight after school!

_Good Bye from Kotori_

**Me: I'm on a roll! See ya in a few hours or some other day! **


	5. A Midnight Thief

**Me: I don't own Yugioh Zexal. Never have, never will. (starts crying in background) Anyway, here's the fifth.**

* * *

**A Midnight Thief**

Sounds of the night flashed throughout the city. A cat's meow was heard through the back alleyway. Several cats jumped off the roof of a house and ran across to the forest. An abandoned mansion sat at the back.

Everyone in Heartland City had abandoned the mansion because of all the cats that seemed to live in it. They believed that some sort of cat ghost live in there, attracting all of the cats. No one dared to step near it, in fear of the ghost's rage.

For one girl however, it was the one place where she could find peace with her cats. Since nobody came near it, nobody could find her. Her parents had passed a long time ago, leaving her nothing. Only the cats had come to her and helped her. They lead her to this place, and they had helped her survive.

Since she was young, she wasn't able to work or gain any money. The only way for her to get food and water was the same way the wild cats in the city did. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she never took much.

It was a lonely existence, but then, at school, she met him. Tsukumo Yuma. She had helped him over and over, but he never seemed to notice. He was always hanging out with his friend Kotori. She hated how Kotori was so close to him effortlessly! She had even tried to confess to him one time, but wasn't able to in the end.

The back door to the restaurant was looked, but she easily picked it open. She stepped inside and took a jug of milk and some bread. She quickly ran and jumped away back to her house.

The large clock in her house struck midnight. She had school tomorrow. She needed to go to sleep for a while before getting ready.

A cat meowed next to her and rubbed its head on her leg. She smiled softly down at it before taking the paper in its mouth. Her math homework. Of course. Just typical of her to be so caught up on getting enough for survival that she forgot to do her homework. She still had to do it. In class, she was just an average student, because average students didn't stand out at all.

Her life hadn't got any less difficult, but after that time with Yuma, she had felt slightly better about herself. After that duel, in school, she actually talked with Yuma occasionally. Yuma's friends also talked to her occasionally, even though she still had to remind them about her name. But now she was starting to have some fun in her life. It felt, good!

The cat next to her leg meowed again and she sighed.

"I'll do it now." She walked to her room with the paper and picked up a pencil and looked at the first question. After she finished this, she had to feed the cats and then get ready for school tomorrow and then go to sleep. Guess it's another three hours of sleep for her then.

Midnight. The clock ticked on. Time passed. She missed when she was little and not so lonely. It was lonely now, but it was looking up!

She didn't remember much about what happened when she was little. Her parent's faces had faded away from her memories a long time ago. The only thing she could remember was that she was happy with the. Then something happened, she wasn't sure what, and she was orphaned on the streets.

Cats were always there for her. They found her and saved her. Action at midnight, taking what you needed to survive, she became more and more like a cat.

So until she could remember more about the past, she had called herself Cat. The Midnight Cat.

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaaand, done! See ya tomorrow!**


	6. Family

**Me: I like this theme!**

* * *

**Family**

"Nearly there Mirai! We're nearly there!" Kazuma gripped his wife's hand as she pushed as hard as she could.

Then a sound of a newly born baby crying filled the room. Mirai immediately relaxed along with Kazuma.

"Hurry, hurry!" One hospital attendant took the baby and washed it in hot water. Then she wrapped it in a white hospital blanket and handed it to Mirai. "Here you go ma'am! It's a healthy baby boy!"

Mirai cradled the baby in her arms as it continued crying. "Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here now!" She said softly to him and smiled. The baby looked up at her and stopped crying. Slowly, it smiled and giggled up at her.

"Kazuma, look! Yuma's smiling at us!" Mirai showed her husband. Kazuma smiled and tickled the baby's stomach.

"You're gonna Kattobingu someday Yuma!"

"Akari!" Mirai called. "Come see your new baby brother!"

Akari ran in and stared down at the baby Yuma happily. "I'm a sister! I'm a sister! Can I hold him?!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

Mirai chuckled. "As long as you don't drop him!"

"No way!" Mirai handed Akari baby Yuma and she looked at Yuma's smiling face.

"He's so cute!" She squealed. "I'm a big sister!"

Kazuma put his hand on Mirai's shoulder as she took back her baby from Akari.

"Yuma. Tsukumo Yuma. Kattobingu daze!" Kazuma cheered.

Mirai sighed while smiling. "You and your Kattobingu!"

"Yuma's never gonna give up! He's gonna do great things!"

"Dad, that's so cheesy!" Akari whines. "Besides, everyone says that about their kid!"

"But I mean it!" Kazuma gave a thumbs up. "Yuma will definitely do great things! He'll Kattobingu!"

"If you Kattobingu, you'll definitely reach there too. The edge of the world." Mirai smiles.

"Jeez you two…." Akari pouts. "The earth is round! There is no edge!"

Her parents laugh together. "Maybe someday you'll understand." Mirai says.

"I doubt I'll get it if you don't explain!" She keeps pouting.

"I bet you and Yuma will both go to the edge of the world! Definitely!" Her dad pumps his fist.

"Sure…." She says.

"Both of you Kattobingu, and both of you will make your dreams come true! Kattobingu daze!" Kazuma cheered.

"Here that Yuma?" Mirai whispered to baby Yuma, who laughed. "Kattobingu daze!"

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaand done! There we go!**


	7. Master of Light

**Me: Uh, I'm sorry about the fact that there were no updates! I've been kinda busy! And I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be back until Tuesday! Sorry! I'll try and update as much as I can! Anyway, here's todays! LINE BREAK NOT WORKING!**

**Master of Light**

Kaito walked down the dark, lonely halls of Heartland Tower. His black jacket was slightly torn, and he limped on his left leg. He didn't care.

Numbers hunting was exhausting. Using the photon mode was exhausting. It slowly broke his body down, but he still used it. No matter how much it hurt him, no matter how many times he hurt others, he needed to get all of the Numbers to help Haruto.

Nowadays, he hardly got any sleep. It was safer to hunt Numbers at night where he could hunt undetected, but Mr. Heartland always made him work in the day too, so he could only get some rest when there were no Numbers on Orbital's radar.

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. That card. Dr. Faker had given it to him. He no longer considered Dr. Faker his father. Dr. Faker was using him to get the Numbers. Dr. Faker kept taking Haruto away to do something. Dr. Faker hadn't even bothered coming to his mother's funeral when she died!

He walked stepped onto the panel and it took him up to Haruto's room. Haruto lay in his bed, still unconscious. He had been like that ever since Kaito had rescued him from V, and didn't show any signs of waking up at all!

Why? Why did all of this happen? Lately, his entire life was just made up of the word 'why' with some others added at the end. Why did V kidnap Haruto? Why did Dr. Faker keep using Haruto? Why did Haruto have to be unconscious? Why?!

"Sorry Haruto." Kaito said gently to Haruto's sleeping form. "I couldn't protect you then. I'll definitely protect you now. I'll definitely help you."

Times up. He had to hunt more Numbers now.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, again, sorry! I'll be on vacation 'till Tuesday, so I'll post many things on that day. See ya then!**


	8. Cocoa and Cookies

**Cocoa and Cookies**

"Thanks for inviting us over Yuma!" Tetsuo said as he stuffed another chocolate cookie in his mouth. The four boys in the attic were in their pajamas watching a movie on the TV while eating cookies and hot cocoa.

"No problem! It's nice to have a sleepover once in a while!" Yuma laughed as he took another cookie.

"This is really nice!" Takashi said as he took a sip of hot cocoa, then spit it out. "HOT!"

The other three boys started laughing. "That's why it's called HOT Cocoa!" Yuma said between breathes.

"I'm serious! It's not supposed to be this hot!" Takashi tried to convince them he was telling the truth, but they just laughed it off.

"Oh don't be a wimp Inchou!" Tetsuo said and took a gulp out of his mug of cocoa, then spit it out too. "Oh man it is hot!"

"What are you two talking about?!" Yuma said and picked up his mug. "See, it's perfectly fi— HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! WHY IS IT SO HOT!"

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom-ura!" Tokunosuke said and jumped out of his sleeping bag and down the rope. Out of his pocket dropped a red bottle.

"What's this?" Tetsuo picked it up and stared at it. "Oh I am so going to get Tokunosuke for this!"

"Why? What is it?" Yuma asked.

Tetsuo showed them bottle. "Tokunosuke put HOT SAUCE in our cocoa!"

"WHAT?!" The two boys yelled.

_**-meanwhile, in the bathroom with a locked door-**_

Tokunosuke sighed. He took out a jar from his pocket. "They should be glad I didn't put the extra-sticky peanut butter in the cookies!"

* * *

**Me: I haven't updated this in a while, but just felt like writing something, so here! Enjoy Tokunosuke's pranks!**


	9. Envy

**Envy**

"The school dance will be next week. Everyone, be sure to go and have fun! And a King and Queen will be elected there!" Ukyo-sensei announced to the class.

Kotori blushed. She looked Yuma sitting next to her, who was asleep. Two tables away from her, a cat-haired girl looked at the same boy.

At lunch time, Kotori went up to Yuma. "Hey Yuma, Ukyo-sensei announced a dance today in class."

"Oh! Cool! So what is it?" Yuma asked as he took out a riceball.

"Well, everyone needs a date, and—"

"There's going to be a King and Queen elected at the dance!" Cathy suddenly jumped in, interrupting Kotori. "The best couple will be elected there!"

Kotori glared at her annoyingly. "Hey! I was explaining!"

"There's no need to now that I've done it-cat." Cathy shrugged smugly.

Kotori fumed. "Of course stupid cats are never able to keep their mouths shut!"

"What was that?!"

"Exactly that!"

The two girls practically shot lightning at each other, oblivious to what was going on behind them.

"Oh sure Kaori! I'll go to the dance with you!" Yuma smiled. The two girls stopped glaring and turned around. A red-haired girl skipped away happily to her friends as Yuma turned back to them.

"Who was that?!" Kotori demanded.

"Kaori! She's in my math class! She just asked me to go to the dance with her!"

"And you accepted?!" Cathy screeched.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yuma asked, completely oblivious to their feelings. He noticed Tetsuo and the others. "Oh! Tetsuo!" He ran over, away from Kotori and Cathy in shock.

Finally, the two girls got a hold of themselves and walked back into the school.

"Yuma is…"

"…an idiot."

* * *

**Me: I wasn't feeling anything for anything else and didn't really update this for a while and just saw this theme so I decided to do this!**


	10. Sakura

**Sakura**

"Come on Yuma!" Kotori called. "We have to make it to the hill to watch the cherry blossoms!"

"Ahh, why do we have to watch some dumb flowers!" Yuma complained as he walked up the steps to the shrine slowly, with Astral floating by his side.

"Yuma! These cherry blossoms only fall once every hundred years and they're said to glow rainbow!" Tetsuo said.

"To summarize, this is a once in a life time event, Yuma-kun!" Takashi explained.

"Still," Yuma pouted. "It's getting late!"

"You can only see them as the sun sets-ura!" Tokunosuke called, hanging from a tree. "The trees are pretty from all angles."

"N-Nyeah Yuma." Cat-chan said shyly behind Yuma, who jumped.

"I-I guess…" Yuma walked all the way to the top and joined the others. "So these sakura are supposed to be pretty then."

"Mou! Weren't you paying attention to what we were saying earlier?!" Kotori yelled. "They're the prettiest in all of Heartland City!"

"And they're supposed to be really romantic too!" Cat-chan said softly in the background, blushing.

"Anyway, they should be starting soon! Come on!" Kotori ran ahead of the others to the small shrine surrounded by large cherry blossom trees. She waved at them to come over.

"We're coming!" They all ran over.

The sun started setting on the horizon, and the cherry blossom petals were falling. In the light of the setting sun, the sakura trees seemed to glow a rainbow of colors. The petals fell gently, glowing with colors. All of them smiled at the sight.

"Woah!"

"Amazing!"

"Wow!"

"This is great!"

"Hah!"

"I told you it was worth coming Yuma!" Kotori said as she watched them fall.

"Yeah it was!" Yuma smiled over at Kotori. "Thanks Kotori!"

"W-Well," Kotori looked away, blushin slightly. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me more!"

"Maybe!" Yuma laughed.

The sakura kept glowing as everyone laughed and smiled. It truly was a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

**Me: Haha! Review! Sorry for taking so long on these!**


	11. Summer Ice Cream

**Summer Ice Cream**

"Whew! This is the best!" Yuma shouted as he lay in front of a fan. "Why is it so hot out!"

"It can't be helped! Summers are just naturally hot! And stop hogging the fan Yuma!" Kotori called.

They were on Yuma's back porch with Tetsuo trying to cool off.

"Yeah Yuma! Me and Kotori are hot too!" Tetsuo said, fanning himself with his hand. "Summers are too hot!"

"Ah, fine!" Yuma passed over the fan and it spun around Kotori and Tetsuo.

"Yuma!" Akari walked out with a try. "Here!"

"What's that?" Yuma asked.

"Ice cream!"

"Woah!" The three shouted together.

Akari set the tray down, showing many different flavours of ice creams in small cups. "It's hot out, so ice cream's good at a time like this!"

"Yeah!" Yuma nodded and grabbed a cup of strawberry ice cream.

"Yuma! At least say Itadakimasu!" Kotori yelled before grabbing his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow okay Kotori!" Yuma shouted. Akari sighed.

"Itadakimasu!" They all shouted together.

"Man! Ice cream's the best in summer!"

**Me: I love ice cream! What's your favourite flavor? Mine's Cookies and Cream and Raspberry Cheesecake!**


End file.
